This invention relates to video interaction.
One rudimentary level of television interaction, for example,—is achieved with a simple remote controller, which enables local control of the channel, volume, picture quality, and other aspects of the television presentation.
A variety of schemes also have been proposed to enable a user to interact more actively with the television program content.